


Silent Chaos (#265 Interpret)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs someone to interpret the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Chaos (#265 Interpret)

Don looked around at the chaos. If the hold up hadn’t been bad enough it was going to take ages to get witness statements. David and Colby were doing their best but it was hard to be quick when every question and every answer had to be written down.

An angry woman was waving her hands in Don’s face and pointing to her finger where a ring had once been.

Don spread his hands. “I’m sorry,” he said and hoped the woman could read lips.

Suddenly there were three bangs strong enough to be felt through the wood floor. Everyone turned around. Liz put down the large ornamental plinth she’d just been banging on the floor.

“Thank you,” she signed. Don knew that sign from Sesame Street courtesy of an old girlfriend with a small child. After that Don lost track, he just knew that order was restored to chaos and Liz had a suspect description in his hands 15 minutes later.

~

It was late but Liz pushed the button beside her mother’s front door. She could see the lights inside flicker. The door opened.

“Hi mom,” Liz signed. “I was thinking about you today and thought I’d come by.”


End file.
